Carpe Diem ou l'année de la délivrance
by dramaparisienne
Summary: Après une guerre qu'on pensait sans fin, le monde magique est enfin débarrassé de Lord Voldemort. C'est donc le cœur léger que notre trio d'or retourne à Poudlard afin de rattraper leur 7e et dernière année. Venez suivre nos héros dans de nouvelles aventures, où enfin ils pourront profiter de leur adolescence et de leur insouciance! Liste pairings chapitre 2 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde :D Alors voici ma nouvelle fanfic sur le monde d'Harry Potter! Je suis désolée pour le résumé tout pourri, je suis pas du tout douée pour cela :(. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas tenu compte de certaines choses du dernier tome, donc si vous n'êtes pas content tant pis pour vous na! ^^ Je noterai la plupart des pairings dans le 2e chapitre si jamais :)**

**Bref...J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)**

**ENJOY**

**Tout les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à notre sublime déesse JK Rowling, et tous les OCs sont mes bébés! :P**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

_Et voilà cette fois c'est la dernière, et plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de passer mes ASPICS ! Plus de mage noir dans les parages, plus de guerre, plus rien ! J'avais toujours de la peine à croire que ces années d'enfer étaient belles et bien terminées. Que je n'aurai plus à me faire un sang d'encre pour Harry. On va enfin pouvoir respirer. Ce qui me rappelle aussi que tout est terminé, c'est tout ces personnes que je ne reverrai jamais… toute ces personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour que le futur sois moins terne. Tellement d'amis sont partis, nous ont été enlevés. Tellement de personnes qui nous manquent plus que tout. Assise confortablement sur la banquette de l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, je regardais par la fenêtre le paysage fuir à vive allure. Perdues dans mes pensées qui m'hantent depuis la bataille finale, je ne vis pas entrer une tornade rousse qui à peine avoir franchi la porte vitrée me sauta au cou !_

- Hermione enfin !

- Ginny_, souriais-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras._

_Ginny Weasley, sœur de mon meilleur ami Ron, petite-amie de mon autre célébrissime meilleur ami Harry et tiens aussi le titre de MA meilleure amie. C'est la seule à me connaître telle que je suis vraiment, Harry et Ron n'étant pas prédisposés à remarquer et encore moins à comprendre. _

- Coucou Hermione !_ me fit Harry, tenant sa chère et tendre par la taille, suivit de près par Ron qui me salua d'un simple sourire_.

- Les garçons ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Alors Harry comment c'était votre voyage avec Ginny ?

- Splendide ! _me répondit avec enthousiasme Ginny._ L'Italie est vraiment un pays magnifique !

_Notre petit couple à nouveau formé, avait profité de la dernière semaine de vacances pour partir en amoureux afin de pouvoir mieux se retrouver et rattraper tout ce temps perdu._

- J'imagine ! Rome devait être magnifique avec toutes ses ruines romaines, répondis-je.

- En tout cas ça nous a fait un bien fou ! _rajouta Harry_. On en avait vraiment besoin après tout ce qui c'était passé…

_Malgré qu'il ait retrouvé la fille de ses rêves, Harry avait le cœur encore lourd de regret. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de la perte d'autant d'êtres chers, malgré nos diverses tentatives à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Le fait de passer du temps avec son filleul Teddy ne l'aide pas non plus. L'enfant ressemble tellement à ses parents…_

- Et ta dernière semaine de vacances Hermione ? _me demanda Ginny, pour changer de sujet_. Pas trop dur ? Mes frères ne t'en ont pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

- T'exagères Ginny ! On n'est pas si immature que ça ! _rétorqua Ron vexé_.

- Ça reste encore à discuter Ron, _soupirai-je_.

- Maieuuuh ! _gémit Ron._

- Ron soyons réaliste un peu ! Même Bill et Charlie, qui sont pourtant les plus âgés, se comportent comme s'ils étaient des gamins de 7ans. A croire que c'est un gène pathologique présent uniquement chez la gente masculine Weasley, si on ne prend pas en compte Percy bien sûr qui par Merlin je ne sais quel miracle a échappé à ça.

- Vu que je suis pas assez mature pour vous le filles, je vais aller rejoindre Neville, Dean et Seamus ! Eux au moins ils m'apprécient tel que je suis !

- Ron bordel ! Mais attends moi ! _lui cria Harry tout en lui courant derrière._

- Maintenant que les garçons se sont absentés, tu as le temps de m'expliquer !

- T'expliquer quoi Ginny ?

- Hermione Granger ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi !

- Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _répondis-je avec un air faussement innocent._

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! je vous ai surpris à mainte reprise toi et mon frère !

- Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je te rappelle que tu as six frères. Duquel parles-tu ?

- Hermione tu sais très bien ! Je veux bien que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui se trame entre vous, d'ailleurs je suis déçue que tu m'en aies pas parlé, mais maintenant je veux savoir comment c'est arrivé !_ insista-t-elle les yeux remplis de curiosité._

_Ne voulant pas la faire patienter plus longtemps, j'essayais de formuler dans ma tête du mieux que je pouvais ce que j'allais lui annoncer._

- Ginny c'est une longue histoire,...

- Qu'est-ce qui est une longue histoire Mione ? _me demandèrent en cœur deux voix._

_Je sursautai. Ces voix, je les reconnaitrai entre mille… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?_

**POV Harry**

_Quelle susceptible ce Ron ! Impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit sans qu'il parte au quart de tour. Bon au moins, on peut profiter de ce moment sans aucune présence féminin pour discuter de certaines choses… Je rejoignis donc Ron qui s'était faufilé dans le compartiment des tombeurs de Griffondor. Car oui Seamus, Neville et Dean font parti avec Ron des beaux mecs de la maison rouge et or. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de la part des filles._

- Salut les mecs !

- Hey Harry ! me fit Seamus. Enfin on te voit sans ta copine !

- Ce n'est pas comme si on était collé l'un à l'autre 24h sur 24 !

- Bref ! _commença Dean_. Vu qu'on est entre mâles, on va pouvoir faire un débriefing de nos vacances d'été et qui dit vacances, dit conquêtes !

- Bon étant donné que Harry est définitivement casé, pour notre plus grand malheur à tous… AIE ! Pas besoin de me taper Harry ! Ron raconte nous un peu tes aventures de cet été !

_Et pendant une bonne heure nos tombeurs racontèrent leurs diverses aventures de vacances dans les moindres détails. On fut tous surpris quand Neville nous expliqua qu'il avait passé son été avec Luna. J'appris aussi que Ron et Hermione avaient mis quelques jours avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme un couple devrait s'aimer, mais bien comme frère et sœur. Et moi qui avais parié que cela allait marcher entre eux. D'ailleurs je dois 7 mornilles à Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de parier avec elle, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle va trouver un moyen pour gagner ? Parfois je me dis que ma chérie aurait bien sa place à Serpentard…_

- Bon maintenant, avant de commencer cette nouvelle et dernière année qui s'offre à nous, il faut qu'on révèle avec qui on voudrait passé du bon temps ! _s'enthousiasma Ron._ Et Harry ne me sort pas le nom d'une autre fille que celui de ma sœur ! Meilleur ami ou pas je t'explose la face sans pitié !

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime que ta sœur.

_Et pour l'aimer ça je l'aime c'est sûr! Il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à me rendre si heureux, si amoureux,... Elle est aussi incroyablement douée pour mettre mes sens en ébullition... Ses cheveux, son parfum printanier,... Un regard d'elle! Un simple regard, et voilà que des envies pas très catholique me traversent l'esprit! A tel point que dès que je n'en peux plus, je suis capable de la prendre n'importe où! Rien que pendant notre séjour à Rome, que ce soit le Colisée, des ruelles, des ruines romaines et même la fontaine de Trevi, chacun de ces endroits a au moins fait la connaissance de nos corps enlacé et fiévreux de désir. Enfin ça je ne dirai jamais à Ron! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en remettrait! Enfin bref..._

- J'espère bien ! Donc Seamus as-tu une petite idée ?

- Ben pour être franc, Hermione est vraiment devenue… OUAH ! Canon ! Je sais bien que c'est comme ta petite sœur Harry, mais je n'y peux rien. Chaque fois que je la vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mater sa belle paire de…

- C'est bon Seamus on a compris ! rétorquai-je en essayant de me boucher les oreilles le plus possible. Pas besoin d'en rajouter !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Seamus, sortis Dean. Qui aurait pu croire que notre petit rat de bibliothèque cachait une si jolie plastique!

- N'exagérons pas tout de même ! répondis Ron. C'est Hermione ! Certes elle est très jolie mais ce n'est pas non plus une beauté fatale.

- Peut-être pour toi Ron, mais moi je suis d'avis que notre petite Gryffondor va en faire tourner des têtes cette année ! Je suis sûr que même les Serpentards n'oseront dire le contraire ! rajouta Dean. D'ailleurs je vois Nott et Zabini. On a qu'à leur demander. Zabini ! Théodore ! Venez voir deux secondes !

_Les deux Sepentards nous rejoignirent. J'étais heureux de revoir Nott. Il nous a beaucoup aidé pendant cette guerre et a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour un serpent. Au lieu de suivre les traces de son mangemort de père, il a préféré fuir et a donc rejoins l'ordre. Le voir avec Zabini me rassure. Il m'avait souvent confié qu'il avait peur que ses amis le rejettent après sa « trahison ». Il faut croire que non._

- Vous voulez quoi les gars ? _demanda Blaise froidement._

- Bon alors ! _commença Seamus_. On avait une petite question au sujet d'une fille. On voulait votre avis sur elle.

- Vas y accouche Finnigan ! _s'impatienta le grand métis._

- Vous pensez quoi d'Hermione ?

- Si on oublie le fait qu'elle soit moldue, que c'est une miss-je-sais-tout et qu'elle a un caractère de merde, elle est physiquement parlant super bien foutu ! _répondit Blaise._

- Je confirme_, rajouta Théodore_.

- Merlin ! _s'écria Ron._ Harry ! Notre Mione si sage et discrète va bientôt se faire harceler par des milliers de mecs !

- Arrête ! _soupirai-je_. Tu exagères ! Ce n'est pas parce que deux Serpentards osent dire que Hermione est à tomber, que forcément tous les garçons de l'école bavent sur elle.

_J'essayai de me rassurer, mais en vain. Il faut être réaliste, si deux verts et argents osaient dire qu'ils trouvaient Hermione canon, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait être une sacrée rivale pour les autres filles. Je sens que cette dernière année ne va pas être aussi tranquille que je l'espérais…_

**Alors? vos impressions? Qui sont donc les intrus venus déranger Hermione et Ginny? Surprise ;) **

**Donnez moi vos avis dans les reviews! C'est important pour moi :)**

**La suite Dimanche prochain :)**

**BISOUS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonsoir mes chers lecteurs! Vous allez bien? Alors voili voilou le 2e chapitre de ma fanfic :D**

**Je vous préviens, ce chapitre va être un peu caliente ;) Chaaaaud cacao! chocho chocolat! **_nous venons de perdre l'auteur dans un de ces nombreux délires musicaux..._ **Si tu me montres tes noix de cocos, moi je te montre... **_maintenant elle danse -'_

_pour comprendre, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits... c'est par ici: watch?v=wY8Nms_VcWY_

**Heuuu oui enfin bref... **

**Alors où en étions nous?... AH oui! Alors nous avons:**

**- Hermione qui cache quelque chose à Ginny**

**- deux inconnus venus perturber la discussion d'Hermione et Ginny**

**- Harry et Ron qui apprennent que leur meilleure amie est en faite une fille et qui est devenue une belle demoiselle aux yeux des autres mecs.**

**Voilà ^^**

**Je voulais aussi vous parler des différents pairings dans cette histoire car je vous préviens, il va y en avoir beaucoup. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Je vais vous en citer quelques uns.**

**Donc pour ceux qui ne veulent pas du tout savoir et garder la surprise, ne lisez pas la fin de ce petit poste! Passez direct à la lecture de mon chapitre :D**

**Et pour les curieux... c'est par ici :D suivez le guide! GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ou Allons-y Alonzo, s'il y a des fan de doctor who...)**

**Alors je peux vous dire: **

**- Harry/Ginny ben oui c'est logique mais je vous resèrve quelques surprises avec ce couple ;)**

**- Ron/Lavande**

**- Ron/Pansy**

**- Hermione/Un Weasley, ah ah! Vous croyez que je vais tout vous dire? ;) Mais si vous réfléchissez bien, vous risquez de trouver rapidement :)**

**Ah oui il y aura d'autres prétendants pour Hermione, si vous avez des idées dites le moi ;)**

**- Draco/Astoria et aussi Draco va faire le bonheur d'une autre demoiselle (qui n'est pas Hermione! Il n'y a pas que les dramione dans la vie! **_dit-elle alors qu'elle ne lit que ça..._**) Bref vous verrez quand ce sera le moment ;)**

**Il en reste beaucoup d'autres mais je les noterai au fure et à mesure de l'histoire :) Voilà contents les curieux? :D**

**Bref donc je vais vous laisser enfin commencer ce 2e chapitre.**

**Petit rappel: Tous les personnages du monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à notre sublime déesse JK Rowling. Les OCs de cette histoire sont mes bébés, donc pas touche sans mon veto :P**

**ENJOY**

**xxx**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

- Ah Fred, George ! Vous voilà ! _s'écria Ginny le sourire aux lè vres._  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? vous n'avez pas un magasin à vous occuper ?  
- Nous aussi on est content de te voir ma petite Hermione, _me répondit George._  
- Je ne comprends plus rien…

_Alors Ginny m'expliqua que les jumeaux avaient décidé de revenir à Poudlard, afin de terminer leur 7e année. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que pour créer des farces et attrapes plus pointus et développés, ils devaient faire l'école de potion et de sortilège. Donc, pour leur plus grand malheur, passer leurs ASPICS._

_J'étais à la fois heureuse et désespérée. Heureuse de les revoir entier, même si George avait perdu une de ses oreilles. Pendant cette guerre on avait d'ailleurs bien cru perdre Fred… Il s'était retrouvé pris dans un éboulement lors de la bataille finale. Mais par Merlin sait quel miracle, il avait survécu. Certes dans un sale état, mais bien vivant. Donc qui disait Fred et George de retour à Poudlard, disait bien sûr qu'ils allaient recommencer leurs blagues en tout genre et, en tant que nouvelle préfète en chef à cheval sur le règlement, que j'allais devoir leur courir après pendant toute l'année !_

_Misère… Manquerai plus que Malfoy soit mon homologue … Ce serrait la cerise sur le gâteau ! Mais ne parlons pas de malheur ! Connaissant McGonagall, elle n'aurait pas l'idée saugrenue de choisir ce blond peroxydé de Serpentard plutôt que le cultivé Théodore Nott ! Je veux dire, Théo est beaucoup plus réfléchi, posé et surtout intelligent que Drago ! Donc il mérite plus ce poste que l'autre fouine, étant le plus qualifié pour cette tâche!_

- Hermione ! Il n'est pas l'heure que tu rejoignes la directrice pour qu'elle te donne toutes les infos pour ton nouveau poste ? _me demanda ma meilleure amie._  
- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu es la nouvelle préfète en chef ! _s'écria Fred._ Mais c'est génial ! Avec toi à ce poste, on n'aura aucun problème pour préparer nos blagues les plus génialissime vu que bien entendu tu serras de notre côté ! N'est-ce pas Georgy ?

_George n'eut pas le temps de confirmer, que dans un geste rapide j'attrapai la cravate de Fred pour rapprocher son visage du mien, afin qu'ils soient à hauteur égale, et lui hurlai, le regard noir de colère :_

- Ne compte pas là-dessus ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère et toi comptez énormément pour moi, que je fermerai les yeux sur vos pitreries d'adolescents pré-pubères !  
- Comme si tu étais capable de nous en empêcher ! _me répondis-t-il avec un sourire sournois aux bout des lèvres._  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable mon cher !  
- Hermy, tu sais très bien que personne ne te connaît aussi bien que moi… Et je sais que tu ne ferras rien pour nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit !  
- C'est ce qu'on verra Fred !_ répondis-je d'une voix menaçante._

**POV externe**

_Pendant toute la durée de leur « échange », Ginny et George les avaient regardés avec des yeux surpris. Pas à cause de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais bien par leur étrange proximité. En effet il n'y avait que quelques millimètres qui séparaient le visage du roux à celui de la brunette. A tel point, qu'on croirait voir leurs lèvres se toucher. Le plus étonné était George. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté d'un tel rapprochement entre ces deux énergumènes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Mais depuis le temps que Hermione venait à la maison, cela paraissait logique. Pour l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, la préfète était considéré comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Il n'alla donc pas plus loin dans sa réflexion, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ginny. La jeune fille savait qu'il se tramait quelques choses entre sa meilleure amie et son frère, mais n'était pas sure de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Elle se jura de découvrir ce que cachait ces deux là, en commençant par continuer la discussion qu'elle avait avec Hermione, quelques minutes avant que ses deux idiots de frères ne les interrompent._

- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! _intervint George._ Vous aurez tout le temps de vous prendre la tête le reste de l'année mais pour l'instant je te rappelle Fred qu'on était venu pour une chose bien précise !  
- Tu veux plutôt dire que TU m'as demandé de t'accompagner ! Car TU ne voulais pas y aller tout seul ! Pour pouvoir discuter D'UNE certaine chose, dont je m'en remet toujours pas, avec les filles !  
- Oh c'est bon ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé non plus !  
- C'est vrai ! Mais si je suis venu, c'est surtout pour voir les têtes qu'elles feront quand elles auront entendu ça!  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ? _demanda Ginny._  
- Bon vous me promettez de garder ça pour vous ?

_Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent et regardèrent le garçon d'un œil inquiet. Qu'a donc bien pu encore faire George Weasley? Sachant que cela a réussi à choquer Fred, c'est que cela devait être grave._

**POV Ron**

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens d'entendre ! Hermione nouveau fantasme des garçons de cette école ! Je ne dis pas que je la trouve moche, au contraire ! Elle est plutôt jolie, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle dégageais une telle tension… sexuelle. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte quand on était ensemble ? Enfin… On ne peut pas vraiment appelé ça ensemble vu le temps que ça a duré et nos sentiments. Heureusement qu'on s'est rendu compte que ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre n'était que de l'amour fraternel ! Je n'ose pas imaginer comment on aurait fait si on avait couché ensemble… Rien que de me l'imaginer, ça m'écoeure… C'est comme ma petite sœur merde ! Et comme on aurait été gêné après, surtout moi ! Bref il faut que j'arrête de penser à des choses, qui heureusement ne se sont pas produites et plutôt me concentrer sur ma nouvelle proie._

_Je quittai donc Harry et les autres, qui parlaient Quidditch, afin de partir à la recherche de cette charmante demoiselle.  
Après avoir regardé dans une bonne dizaine de compartiments, je perdis espoir de la trouver. Je me dis que ce n'était pas urgent et que je m'en occuperai plus tard. Au moment où je voulus rebrousser chemin, une petite chose noiraude me rentra dedans._

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?!_ m'hurla-t-elle._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser qu'elle rajouta sur le même ton :_

- Putain ! Bien sûr ça ne peut qu'être toi la belette pour être aussi empoté !  
- Pansy…

_Elle me regarda froidement, en plissant bien ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et envoutant… Attends… Je viens de dire envoutant ? Ron ressaisis toi mon vieux ! On parle de la princesse des Serpentards ! La pire peste qu'il puisse exister ! De plus une fille de mangemorts ! Bon, il faut avouer que la jeune femme avait une physique incroyable : malgré son regard froid, son visage avait des traits plutôt doux et son teint de porcelaine faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleus foncés et ses lèvres aussi rouges et pulpeuses qu'un fruit mûr. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais encadraient ce si beau visage. Mon regard descendit plus bas pour admirer sa plastique. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un décolleté des plus garnis. Bloody Hell!* Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle avait une poitrine aussi énorme ! C'est le genre de détails que je remarque au premier coup d'œil d'habitude ! Je continuai donc mon inspection plus que détaillée de sa silhouette si fine._

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça saleté de rouquin ?_ continua-t-elle._

_Sa réflexion me sortit de mes pensées, et la regardai avec un air presque gêné. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je l'observais sous toutes les coutures? En tout cas plus de 5min. Merde ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi peu discret ! Hormones à la con! Je suis en train de fantasmer sur une Serpentard, et pas n'importe laquelle! Soudain je sentis une main se poser sur mon torse. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur._

- Weasley je t'attire tant que ça ? _me susurra-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui me fis frissonner._

_Elle le remarqua tout de suite. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, ni même de dire ouf, qu'elle m'attira dans l'un des compartiments libre, baissa le store et sauta sur mes lèvres. Et au lieu de la repousser comme mon esprit me le disait, mon corps pris une tout autre décision. Mes mains se retrouvèrent donc sous son pull et mes lèvres approfondirent ce baiser. Pansy commença à me caresser le dos et à me mordre gentiment les lèvres._

_Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau fit augmenter ma température corporelle d'un seul coup.  
Non d'un hippogriffe ! Cette fille était en train de me rendre fou !_

_Je sentis mes pulsations cardiaques augmenter._

_Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui arracher sa petite jupe et la prendre là à même le sol !_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'enleva mon pull et s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise. Comment pouvait-elle me faire un effet pareil? Elle était encore habillée et déjà je me sentais serré dans mon pantalon. Elle me regarda avec les yeux remplis d'un désir que je ne pensais pas voir un jour venant d'elle._

_Après avoir fait voler ma chemise et s'attaqua à mes tétons. Bordel ! Cette fille est le diable en personne !_

_J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que j'accélère les choses !_

_Je lui arrachai son chemisier, la plaqua contre la porte et la souleva pour me retrouver à la même hauteur que sa poitrine généreuse. D'une main habile je fis tomber son soutien-gorge et jetai mes lèvres sur son buste. Je me mis à embrasser ses seins, à lui suçoter les tétons ce qui fis accélérer sa respiration._

_Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, on se retrouva nu. Je commençai à titiller son clitoris du bout des doigts, ce qui la fis soupirer de plaisir._

_Ne tenant plus elle me murmura de la pénétrer là maintenant tout de suite. Voulant la faire patienter encore un peu, j'introduis un puis deux doigts en elle. Tout en commençant à faire des va et viens avec ces derniers, elle se mis à me mordiller le cou, me le suçoter afin de masquer ses petits cris de plaisir._

_Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je sortis mes doigts et la suréleva pour mieux la pénétrer._

_Elle sursauta légèrement._

_Je regardai si elle allait bien. Elle me fis comprendre que oui et m'embrassa pour me dire de continuer. Je me mis à faire des mouvements de vas et viens lents, puis gentiment accélérai.  
Je sentis ses ongles se planter dans mon dos, ce qui me fis décrocher un soupire et augmenter la cadence._

_Je me mis à la regarder dans les yeux, sans pour autant m'arrêter. L'avoir dans mes bras, la dominant si on peut dire, les expressions de son visage,... Enfin tout ça, me fis me sentir mine de rien extrêmement bien. Presque heureux, malgré que la personne qui me provoquait ça était une Serpentard._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle atteignit la jouissance dans un cri de plaisir ultime. Je la suivis quelques secondes après dans un grognement rauque._

_On s'écroula par terre d'épuisement._

_Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je la regardai de haut en bas tout en lui caressant le bout des lèvres. Après avoir retrouvé un rythme de respiration normal, elle me sortit :_

- Weasley ce qui vient de se passer, ne change rien au fait que je te déteste. _Elle se releva_. Et surtout que ça reste entre nous, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que cette partie de jambe en l'air arrive aux oreilles des autres élèves, en particulier ceux de Serpentard!

_Puis elle commença à se rhabiller. Je fis de même. Au moment de sortir, elle se tourna vers moi. Pendant un instant elle me regarda avec un léger sourire et me murmura :_

- Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi bien foutu, je t'aurai sauté dessus bien avant la belette.

_Et elle se retourna me laissant seul à mes pensées. Je sortis à mon tour et me dirigea vers le compartiment de mes potes tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Arrivé vers eux, je m'assis à côté d'Harry qui me jeta un regard interrogateur. Merlin… S'il savait ce qui venait de se passer ! Il me prendrait pour un fou! C'est là que je me rendis compte que je venais de prendre mon pied avec la plus grande des vipères que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu..._

* * *

_*Bloody Hell: expression que Ron répète souvent dans la version anglaise et que je trouve assez stylé telle qu'elle :)_

**Alors? heureux? :D Qui est content de voir Fred? Moi je le suis! Car il fait parti de mes persos préférés dans la saga Harry Potter et que ça mort est inadmissible! Un scandale même! _**

**Bref... **

**Que va donc annoncer Georges aux filles?**

**Que cache donc Hermione à Ginny?**

**Est-ce que Ron va raconter à Harry son entrevue avec la sulfureuse Pansy?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!**

**En attendant, lâchez toutes vos idées, même les plus folles, vos critiques, vos compliments, tout tout tout dans les reviews! votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, et tout conseil est bon à entendre.**

**A bientôt, les potterhead ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! :D vous allez bien malgré ce dimanche gris?**

**Je suis inquiète mes chers petits... Je vous vois jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon histoire, et pas de review, pas de petit mot gentil :(**

**Comment voulez vous que j'améliore mon histoire si je ne sais pas si elle vous plaît ou non? ( Il n'y a que MissLJ71 que je n'inclus pas là dedans, et que je remercie d'ailleurs pour son gentil review :))**

**BREEEEEEEEEEEEEF**

**Voilà le 3e chapitre de mon histoire :)**

**Petit rappel, les personnages du monde de Harry Potter appartiennent pour toujours à notre ravissante JK Rowling. Les OCs quant à eux sont mes bébés chéris de namour 3**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

_Je regardais George perplexe. Je ne savais quoi penser de tout ça... Angelina, enceinte? C'est une chose que je ne pensais pas arriver aussi vite!_

- Que vas-tu faire ? _osa demander Ginny_

- C'est simple petite soeur. Je vais faire la chose la plus folle de toute ma vie, d'après Fred en tout cas. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- J'ai peur de comprendre... _fis-je d'une voix inquiète_. Vous êtes si jeunes ! Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ? Un enfant c'est tellement de responsabilités ! Et que va dire Molly ?

- Tu as bien compris Mione. Intelligente et perspicace comme tu es, cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi, _me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin_. Ginny, Mione. En tant que jeunes femmes, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour choisir la plus belle bague qu'il puisse exister ! Car oui j'ai l'intention d'épouser la ravissante Angelina Johnson et d'être le meilleur mari et père au monde ! Et Fred n'essaie même pas de m'en empêcher c'est tout réfléchi ! J'aime Angelina ! Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on se marie maintenant ou dans 10ans ? Pour moi rien du tout, car elle l'amour de ma vie, la seule et l'unique qui a réussi à faire tomber les barrières de mon cœur et en prendre l'entière possession ! Et même si l'enfant que nous attendions n'était pas du tout au programme, je l'aimerai de tout mon être ! Et de ce qui est de maman, je pense que le fait de réaliser son rêve d'être grand-mère pour la toute première fois ne pourra que la rendre heureuse pour nous, _termina-t-il avec les yeux brillant de bonheur, d'amour et peut-être même d'excitation_.

_Ginny et moi le regardâmes donc surprises et touchées à la fois. Car ce n'est pas tout les jours que le grand George Weasley connu pour son « je m'en foutisme » latent, ses nombreuses aventures et mésaventures avec la gente féminine et surtout son côté gamin de 4 ans à peine et irresponsable nous fait un tel discours ! Cela relève même du miracle !_

- Mon cher frère, j'étais désespérée de ne jamais voir ce moment arriver. Et je suis d'autant plus surprise de le voir apparaître aussi vite sur les chapeaux de roues !_répondit-elle avec un léger rire._ Donc bien sûr que tu peux compter sur nous !

- Oui Georgy ! Dès la première sortie à Préaulard, on t'accompagnera pour choisir cette bague ! _rajoutai-je enthousiaste_

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre mieux de vous deux.

- Bande d'idiotes ! _s'énerva soudainement Fred._ Comment pouvez-vous l'encourager dans cette voie pleine d'embûches ? Vous voulez vraiment qu'il foute sa vie en l'air à cause d'une nana ? Pathétique !

- C'est toi qui es pathétique ! _m'emportai-je_. Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas pouvoir garder ton jumeau rien que pour toi ? Grandis un peu Fred ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants qui vivent en symbioses sans laisser personne entrer dans votre monde ! Il fallait bien qu'un jour ça arrive ! Fred cela ne veut pas dire que George va t'abandonner !

- Oh la ferme le rat de bibliothèque ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta morale à deux Gallions ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire d'ailleurs ? C'est une histoire entre Weasley à ce que je sache, dont tu ne fais pas partie !

_Un silence s'installa._

_Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il me dire un truc aussi horrible ? Je me levai précipitamment, tremblant de tout mon être par l'émotion. Je le regardai d'un œil haineux et lui balança à la figure le seul mot qui a pu sortir de ma bouche _:

- Connard !

_Et je quittai le compartiment._

_Je me mis à courir le plus loin possible de lui._

_J'entendis la voix de Ginny m'appeler mais je ne me retournai point._

_Il m'avait blessé au plus profond de moi-même. Je me jurai de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole tant je souffrais à cause de lui. Comme s'il ne savait pas que je n'ai plus qu'eux..._

_Sans me rendre compte j'étais arrivée vers le compartiment des préfets en chefs. J'ouvris la porte rapidement pour la claquer l'instant d'après. Je m'écroulai au sol en sanglotant sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait._

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? _s'énerva une voix_. Granger ? Tu chiales ?

_Décidément ce n'était pas ma journée..._

- Malfoy...

**POV Harry**

_Il y a vraiment des jours où je hais cette célébrité._

_Toutes ces cruches collées à nos baskets 24h/24, qui n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'on les remarques pour après les mettre dans notre lit. Au début, je vais pas mentir, j'aimais bien. Voir tous ces regards remplis d'admiration dirigés vers moi me faisait du bien ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais important. Mais maintenant, ça en devient ridicule. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne dérange que moi !_

_Entre Seamus, qui en fait des tonnes dès qu'une belle paire de jambes entre dans son champ de vision, et Ron, qui réinvente la bataille finale de façon à passer pour la personne la plus courageuse devant le premier petit cul qui passe je suis servi. Dean quant à lui, reste tel qu'il a toujours été et ne se prend pas la tête à l'inverse de nos deux dragueurs du dimanche d'amis._

_Je déteste surtout cette popularité tout simplement que dès que des groupies en chaleurs débarquent dans notre périmètre, je me retrouve à converser avec moi-même. Ben oui, quand notre petite amie s'appelle Ginny Weasley, connue pour être d'une jalousie maladive et de lancer des chauves-furies des plus cinglants, on a dégoté le meilleur repousse-fille au monde._

_Bref tout cela pour dire que cela va faire bientôt une demi-heure qu'un groupe de filles a réquisitionné notre compartiment. Une demi-heure de gloussements insupportables... De quoi avoir des envies de meurtre._

- À quoi songes-tu ? _me demanda une voix féminine_

_Je sursautai. Depuis quand était-elle à côté de moi ? Je me tournai donc vers elle afin de déterminer qui avait bien pu interrompre ma discussion solitaire._

_Elle était blonde cendrée, avec de grands yeux gris clair et arborait déjà l'uniforme de Poudlard. En regardant attentivement, je pus remarquer sa cravate jaune et noire assortie au blason de son cardigan. J'en déduis qu'elle était à Poufsouffle. Mais pourtant son visage ne me disait rien du tout._

_Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle rajouta avec le sourire :_

- Désolée je ne me suis pas présentée. Quelle impolitesse ! Alice Robinson. J'entre en 6e année si tu veux tout savoir.

- Enchanté Alice. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, _répondis-je avec le sourire._

_Elle émit un léger rire, puis la seconde d'après elle de mit à me regarder avec insistance, comme si elle attendait que je rajoute quelque chose. Mon sourire sympathique se transforma rapidement en gêne. Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé._

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. À quoi donc peut bien réfléchir notre cher Harry Potter ? À voir ta tête ça ne doit pas être sympathique.

- À vrai dire... _commençai-je_. ...Rien de bien important au fait, _terminai-je par dire, ne voulant pas me confier à une fille que je venais à peine de rencontrer._

- Si tu le dis,_ me rétorqua-t-elle en haussent les épaules._

_Un silence s'installa. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes camarades autour de moi. Mon regard s'arrêta sur mon meilleur ami entouré de Lavande Brown et des jumelles Patil. Je constatai que son attention était toute dirigée vers la petite blonde à la taille menue, ce qui me fit sourire. Après notre discussion de tout à l'heure, Ron s'était fixé comme objectif de reconquérir la jeune Gryffondor. Ce qui, d'après mon constat, allait être chose facile vu ses pommettes rouges et ses nombreux gloussements._

_Soudain, un détail me sauta aux yeux : Ron avait une marque étrange dans son cou. Comme un suçon. Sachant qu'il n'est pas l'œuvre de la Gryffondor assise en face de lui, étant donné que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés, ni montrés quelconque signe d'affection mise à part quelques œillades par-ci par-là. D'ailleurs depuis quand exactement était donc cette marque ? Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec mon vieux frère à ce sujet, avant que Ginny ou pire les jumeaux se rendent compte de la présence de cette morsure anodine logée au coin de son cou._

- Harry ? _m'interrompit une nouvelle fois Alice._

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais... Enfin... Je voulais savoir... Par rapport à la guerre... Tu...

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! lui _répondis-je sèchement_

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander...

- Oh si ! Tu vas me poser les questions que tout le monde me pose : « Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être LE Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort deux fois ? », « Comment est-ce que je me sens avec cette célébrité bien méritée ? » ou je ne sais quelle connerie là-dessus !

_Silence._

_Je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait avec un œil étonné._

_Putain... Je déteste ce genre de situation où je m'expose bêtement aux yeux des autres. C'est confirmé, je hais définitivement cette célébrité._

_Je jetai un regard vers Alice, qui avait pris un teint rouge pivoine et regardait ses pieds d'un air désolé afin d'éviter mon regard. Je tournai ensuite la tête vers Ron l'implorant du regard de me venir en aide mais il me répondit avec un regard d'excuse pour me dire qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour me sortir de cet affreux malaise._

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, _rompis le silence une petite voix._

_Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers l'intrus. La plupart se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Moi tout ce qui comptait c'est que cette personne venait de me sauver d'une situation bien embarrassante._

_Je tournai donc ma tête dans la direction de mon sauveur en lui adressant mon sourire le plus sincère rempli de remerciements. Mon sauveur s'avérait être une sauveuse._

_Elle était toute petite avec de longs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant ramenés en un chignon lâche. Mais ce qui m'interpella fût ses yeux : deux grandes billes d'un brun intense, où l'on pouvait discerner une légère touche de vert émeraude. Etrangement son regard m'était familier. Mais je ne réussis pas à déterminer qui._

- Bien le bonjour charmante demoiselle ! _s'exclama Seamus les yeux pétillants accompagnés de son sourire le plus charmeur._ Que pouvons-nous faire pour tes beaux yeux ?

_La jeune fille vira rouge coquelicot et baissa soudainement le regard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger nerveusement ses jambes ce qui signifiait une certaine gêne voir timidité à notre égard._

- Et bien je... _commença-t-elle_. Je cherche le compartiment des préfets en chefs.

- Ah c'est tout simple ! Je t'y accompagnerai si cela ne te dérange pas. Mais avant, j'aurai une petite question à te poser. Qui es-tu ? je suis sûr de ne jamais t'avoir vu avant à Poudlard.

_La jeune fille releva la tête en direction de Seamus, lui fit un sourire timide et lui répondit :_

- C'est normal. J'ai fait mes six premières années à Beauxbâtons en France. J'ai demandé de passer ma dernière année à Poudlard pour des raisons disons... personnelles.

- Nous avons donc affaire à une très jolie frenchy ! _s'enthousiasma Seamus_. On ne l'aurait pas dit ! Tu as un accent anglais impeccable.*

- Merci. C'est grâce à ma cousine qui est anglaise, _se mit à rougir la nouvelle venue._

- Mais, c_ommença Dean_, tu ne t'es toujours pas présentée.

_Elle posa son regard sur Ron et moi et se mit à sourire._

- Je m'appelle Emmanuelle Granger.

- Ben ça alors ! _s'écria Ron._ Ma meilleure amie s'appelle aussi Granger ! Quel hasard !

_Et soudain j'eus un déclic. Ce regard ! Je savais bien qu'il ne m'était pas inconnu..._

- Ce n'est point un hasard, _se mit à sourire Emmanuelle_. C'est que Hermione est ma cousine.

* * *

* Ben oui, l'histoire ce passe en Angleterre! Donc depuis le début de mon histoire ils sont censés parler anglais ^^

**Alors? Qu'en dites-vous?**

**Ce chapitre introduit deux des mes personages : Alice Robinson et Emmanuelle Granger :) je vous demande des les accueillir bien fort et d'être gentil avec elles (car pour le moment elles ont l'air toute mimi et innocentes).**

**Sinon contente que George soit papa? :D**

**Soyez de gentils lecteurs et écrivez moi un petit msg :D**


End file.
